futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Companies (Seyana)
As of 2500: Automotive Ford Motor Company Subsidiaries/divisions: *Ford *Lincoln *Mazda **Mazdaspeed *Jaguar (bought from Tata Motors in 2060) *Land Rover (same as Jaguar) *Volvo (bought from in 2070 due to the latter's bankruptcy during the fall of the PRC) *Lotus (same as Volvo; fully owned by Geely from 2030-2070) Chrysler LLC Subsidiaries/divisions: *Chrysler *Dodge *Jeep *Ram *Mopar *SRT *Honda **Acura * *Lamborghini General Motors Subsidiaries/divisions: *Buick *Cadillac *Chevrolet *Toyota **Daihatsu **TRD **Lexus *Hino Motors Volkswagen Group Subsidiaries/divisions: *Audi *Bentley Motors *Bugatti Automobiles *MAN SE *Porsche *Scania *SEAT *Škoda Auto *Volkswagen *Volkswagen Commercial Vehicles *Volkswagen Marine Bayerische Motoren Werke AG Subsidiaries/divisions: *Mini *Rolls-Royce Motor Cars *BMW F1 Fiat Group Automobiles S.p.A. Subsidiaries/divisions: *Abarth & C. *Alfa Romeo Automobiles *Fiat Automobiles *Fiat Professional *VM Motori *Maserati *Zastava Automobiles (Succeeded by FCA Srbija from 2008-2155. Revived in 2200 as Zastava; is a joint venture between Fiat Group and the Government of Serbia.) Renault S. A. Subsidiaries/divisions: *Renault *Automobile Dacia *Renault Samsung Motors *Alpine *AvtoVAZ *Nissan **Nismo **Infiniti **Datsun *Mitsubishi Motors (bought in 2050) Groupe PSA Subsidiaries/divisions: *Citroën *DS *Opel *Peugeot *Vauxhall *Ducati *Isuzu Motors Hyundai Motor Company Subsidiaries/divisions: *Hyundai *Genesis *Kia *Subaru *Suzuki SAIC Motor One of the oldest Chinese automotive companies, it took a hard hit during the fall of the PRC and stopped production for a time until 2100 when operations resumed under the Anhui Republic. The company became privatised in the 2150s. Subsidiaries/divisions: *Maxus *Roewe *MG Motor *Nanjing Automobile Changan Automobile Formerly one of the PRC's major automotive brands, it had an era of decline like many other Chinese companies and industries alike, and fell into a state of limbo until acquisition by the Sichuan government in 2090. It remained in state control until the fall of Sichuan in 2176, in which the company was bought out by the Anhui government. It was privatised in the 2230s. Changan's only subsidiary is the Shaanxi Automobile Group, which was purchased in 2280. Transporation Korail Korea Railroad Corporation (Korean: 한국철도공사, promoted as KORAIL (코레일), is the national railway operator in Korea and a public corporation, managed by Ministry of Land, Infrastructure and Transportation. KORAIL operates intercity/regional, commuter/metro and freight trains throughout Korea, which has headquarter located in Daejeon. Upon annexation of the Kyūshū, Shikoku, Chūgoku and Kansai regions in the 2300s, the former companies of JR Kyushu and JR Shikoku were nationalised and turned into subsidiaries of Korail. They were also renamed to KR Kyushu and KR Shikoku. KR Chūgoku-Kansai was established as a subsidiary and took control of JR West operations in those regions as well as JR Central which operated lines in Mie Prefecture (which was a part of the Kansai region). Lines that extend into the Shizuoka Federation from KR Chūgoku-Kansai remain operational, though checkpoints were established on the Korean-Shizuokan border; and the other side of the lines remain in control of JR West and Central. Retail Shinsegae Subsidiaries/divisions: * *Seven & I Holdings Co. (bought in 2152) **SEJ Finance and SEJ Service holding companies **7-Eleven **Ito-Yokado **Seven Bank **Sogo & Seibu **Seven & i Net Media ***Nissen Holdings Entertainment & Media Korea Cube Entertainment and Big Hit Entertainment are among the top leaders in the music industry in Korea, and among the very few Korean entertainment companies from the 21st century to remain. Many smaller labels as well as independent artists/bands who publish their own music are also dominant. The three former major companies YG Entertainment, JYP Entertainment and SM Entertainment have either dissolved due to bankruptcy or in the case of YG, due to the massive scandals and the leaving of many artists leading to their fate in the 2030s. Former Companies *Microsoft (1975-2058) *Lancia Automobiles (1906-2028; Was phrased out with its only production car, the Ypsilon, ending production a year earlier before dissolution.) *GMC (1911-2035, defunct due to SUV market crash) China *Great Wall Motors (1984-2070; Took a major blow from the SUV market crash and never fully recovered. After hanging on for about three decades falling into a semi-Lancia state, the fall of the PRC was the final nail in the coffin.) *BAIC Group (1988-2069; One of the many, many, Chinese companies that was unlucky and became bankrupt under the chaos.) *FAW Group (1953-2070; Different company, same situation.) *BYD Company (1995-2070) * (1997-2070) *Jiangling Motors Corporation Group (1947-2070) *SG Automotive (1984-2070) *Hawtai (2000-2070) * (2000-2073) ** (1996-2040) * (2010-2040) * (2004-2041) * (2003-2039) See Also *Video Games *Retail Category:Scenario: Seyana